minecraftravenfandomcom-20200214-history
MinecraftRaven Wikia
Minecraft: Raven is a Youtube Gameshow series created by Billybo10000. It adapts the BAFTA winning UK Gameshow Raven into the game of Minecraft. Each season, six contestants, known as warriors, are led through the homeland of Raven, completing challenges to become the Ultimate Warrior, while avoiding the wrath of Raven's arch-nemesis, Nevar! This Wikia was created as a chronicle of the various challenges, warriors, seasons and events that have happened throughout the show." Minecraft Raven: A Minecraft Gameshow Minecraft: Raven is a Youtube Gameshow series created by Billybo10000. It adapts the BAFTA winning UK Gameshow - "Raven" into the game of Minecraft. The first Season was aired from August 2015 to September 2015. The second Season aired from January 2016 to Early February 2016, with Season 3 slated for a March release date. The show is hosted by Billybo10000, taking the title role of the Scottish Warlord, Raven, leading six warriors each season across various trials and challenges to see who is the Ultimate Warrior over the course of five days. At various points in the adventure, the least successful warrior at the time is eliminated until just two remain to face off in a final challenge. To look at each Season Individually, here are the links you need: * Minecraft Raven: Season 1 * Minecraft Raven: Season 2 * Minecraft Raven: Season 3 * Minecraft Raven: Season 3.5 * Minecraft Raven: Season 4 * Minecraft Raven: Season 5 * Minecraft Raven: Season 6 The Format The show features 6 contestants, known as Warriors, whom compete in a variety of challenges that test a contestant's skill, nerve, wisdom, bravery and balance. Unlike the TV Show, this adaptation only has one week of warriors per Season, as opposed to three groups of warriors. As such, there is no "Final Week" and the winner of that group wins the show then and there. Each warrior starts the quest with 9 lives, represented by white feathers on their standards. This is accompanied by a symbolic emblem, which represents the warriors of the season and determines their armour colour for the rest of the week. Failure in any challenge (Not including Warrior's Race) will result in the loss of a life. If all 9 lives are lost, the warriors is instantly eliminated from the show. To combat this, warriors may collect rings throughout the various challenges, which are shown as rewards for doing well. If a warrior collects 9 golden rings, they can exchange them for a life. From the 2nd day onwards the warrior in last place at the end of the day must face a grueling task. The Way of the Warrior. This grueling parkour course tests a warrior's skill in Minecraft, and should they make it to the portal at the end, they may continue through to the next day of the quest, gaining back two lives and putting the warrior with the next lowest score in danger. However, should the warrior fail the challenge, they will be eliminated from the quest. At the end of Day 5, once only 2 warriors remain, they face one final challenge, The Last Stand. This final obstacle course is the final challenge on the quest, where one warrior will become the Ultimate Warrior. The warrior must race through the course to a portal at the end of the challenge, however, Nevar (Lady Nevar from Season 2 - 3.5) stands watch over the portal and will stop at nothing to defeat them. Characters Raven - The Main Protagonist of the series, Raven is a Scottish Warlord from the Island of Alaunus. He acts as a guide to the warriors competing in his tournaments and has powers beyond mortal knowledge. He can shapeshift into a Raven to fly above the warriors during challenges, read their thoughts and feelings, give and take away lives from a warrior's standard and he is one of the few characters in the series to wield a Staff of Power. Due to his elaborate speech patterns, he has many catchphrases that make him well known. "Let the challenge... Begin!" followed by the bang of his staff, as well as, "May the luck of Raven's Eye be with you..." are synonymous with Raven. 'Nevar '- The Main Antagonist of Season 1, Nevar is Raven's arch-nemesis, hailing from the Island of Alaunus. Once just an upstart baron, his lust for power caused him to create a Staff of Power from the Enchanted Oak, corrupting his mind and body as his soul was not of pure heart. Every time he uses his staff for evil, his life force is cut in half, causing him to grow weaker the more he uses his dark powers. He is responsible for the demons that impede the progress of the Warriors at various points in the quest and stands guard over the Last Stand. At an unknown point between Season 1 and Season 2, Nevar vanished, being replaced by a new counterpart. 'Lady Nevar '- The Main Antagonist of Season 2 onwards, she is a powerful being of a currently unknown origin. Unlike her male counterpart, she does not hide underneath a mask, having long purple hair and wearing a dark purple dress of a sorcerer. She wields Nevar's Staff of Power and has taken over his role of impeding the warriors. Raven is aware of her origins, but chooses not to tell the Warriors out of shame. The Warriors The Warriors of the series are known by fantasy names, crafted by the combination of various letters from their first names and surnames. They are also given a standard on which to hold their lives and rings throughout the quest. They are represented by six different emblems: * The Sun (Red Armour) * The Moon (Purple Armour) * The Tree (Green Armour) * The Cloud (White Armour) * The Mountain (Yellow Armour) * The Wave (Blue Armour) These emblems were created as golden symbols, long before the start of Raven's Tournaments. With the six symbols forged, sorcery returned to the land Raven inhabits. This spurned the appearance of Nevar, as he wished to return darkness to the land. For a more in-depth look at each of the warriors, check the links below: * Season 1 Warriors * Season 2 Warriors * Season 3 Warriors * Season 3.5 Warriors * Season 4 Warriors * Season 5 Warriors * Season 6 Warriors Challenges Throughout the series, a variety of challenges have been used to test the warriors competing on the show. Some of the challenges vary from season to season, having slight changes or a new location to change things up. Sometimes a challenge is only used in one season. These challenges test the warriors in their skills, communication, teamwork, parkour, wisdom and nerve. The warriors compete to win treasure rings to increase their lead in the competition. Success in a challenge means more gold to their score, while failure in a challenge will result in the loss of a life. For a detailed Challenges list, click on the links below: * Way of the Warrior * The Last Stand * Season 1 Challenges * Season 2 Challenges * Season 3 Challenges * Season 3.5 Challenges * Season 4 Challenges * Season 5 Challenges * Season 6 Challenges Critical Acclaim The Minecraft Raven series is currently one of the most viewed groups of videos on Billybo10000's channel, receiving positive reviews from the comments and from The Force of Raven Forum, a group dedicated to the Raven Gameshow fanbase. On the 6th of February 2016, Karnos from Season 3 tweeted the show to James Mackenzie, the original Raven actor from the TV Series. James replied, "Brilliant!! Raven Minecraft. Who knew?!! May the luck of the Ravens Eye be with them!! #Letthechallengebegin." - https://twitter.com/jarmackenzie/status/696048959027019777 Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse